


The General Alarm

by Ashcantwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cody is feeling too many things as once, Force Bonds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, helping someone through an anxiety attack, post-Rako Hardeen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Sometimes Cody just knows when then General needs him the most.aka 5 times Cody felt Obi-wans feelings through the bond, and the 1 time they realized it was a force bond
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 198





	1. 1) Anxiety

Cody had finally finished the last of his paperwork for the day, all he needed was the general's signature on a few of the datapads. He picked up the datapads that needed to be signed and headed to the general quarters. When he arrived at the room, he knocked on the door. No answer. He tried to call on his comm, again no response. Cody’s thoughts were quickly filled with worry, so he decided to punch in the emergency override code. The door opened with a mechanic  _ hiss _ and Cody stepped quickly into the room. He expected to find the general injured, or just not there, but instead he saw the general sound asleep at his desk. Any worries he may have had subsided. He carefully placed the datapads on the desk, and then walked around to the general’s side. The general looked so peaceful, resting his arms on his desk and then using his own arms as a pillow. It seemed that he was also in the middle of paperwork, the evidence being a small stack of completed data pads next to the sleeping Jedi. 

The commander carefully picked up the sleeping man, and placed him on his bed. Once he covered the Jedi with the blanket, he heard a faint hum that sounded like the general had a smile on his face under the blanket. Cody absentmindedly moved some hair out of the generals face before whispering “ _ jate ca jetiise _ ” 

Cody left the room with a soft smile on his face, and headed toward the barracks.

\---

He had been slaying in his bunk for a few hours, armor had been taken off and set in its correct place, a few of the vode were even moments from sleep. He was tired enough to be a part of those few, except he had a feeling he needed to be awake just a little longer. For once in his life he was exhausted and ready to sleep, but his mind convinced him to stay awake. It wasn’t even his normal “You need to stay awake to protect the vode” feeling he would get on missions. This was different. He was on board the ship, everyone was safe, paperwork was done, yet his mind kept telling him to stay awake. 

Giving up on sleeping, he sat up in his bunk and decided to join in on the conversations that were happening around him. Boil and Waxer were having yet another arm wrestling match, some others cheering them on from their bunks. 

“Don’t you all have sleep to catch up on?” The commander rolled his eyes, but in amusement. 

“Oh come on Cody! This is our tie breaker round, you’ve missed all the others” Waxer was talking to Cody, but never took his focus off of Boil. 

“Oh so this is a normal thing?”

“To be fair, you’re always either doing paperwork, or with the general-” Crys actually looked at Cody to talk to him, but Longshot cut off his last few words. 

“Yeah that or doing paperwork with the general, which I’m pretty sure is just euphemism for something else.” He chuckled. Cody wasn’t sure if they were laughing at what longshot said, or his reaction to what longshot said. Apparently his facial expression was rather unusual and funny to them. He wasn’t sure what face he made, he did his best to stay normal. 

“Longshot that’s ridiculous. When I say I’m working with the general, I mean we’re sitting at a table going over paperwork together. Nothing mo-” Mid word, Cody felt a sense of fear and anxiety wash over him. Something was very very wrong. Nothing was wrong in the current room, aside from the others being ridiculous as they normally were. It was out of this room. Cody stood up, still feeling the waves of fear and anxiety. “I...I have to go” He sounded unsure of himself but he had made up his mind to figure out the cause of the fear. His mind was telling him to head directly to the generals quarters. He had no idea why he thought to go there first, but he needed to check to see if the general was alright. 

“Woah you okay?” Helix looked at him with concern. 

“Something...is wrong” Again, Cody sounded unsure of the situation. He wasn’t sure why he was leaving, he just knew he had to. 

“Uh oh, The general alarm is going off again” Boil was the one to joke this time, his comment made Waxer lose his focus and Boil won the arm wrestling match. Which earned a loud  _ Kriff! _ from Waxer. 

“I-”

“Go check on him commander, we’re not going anywhere. He might need you” Helix smiled slightly at him. Cody didn’t say anything else he just left the room, not bothering to put his armor back on his body.

\---

Cody didn’t run but he did rush to the general’s room. When he arrived he immediately punched in the emergency override code, and stepped in as soon as the door opened. Once inside he found then Jedi sat on his bed, head in his hands, and shaking. The Light was still off, but the wave of fear was even stronger now that he was closer to the general. Cody slowly approached the bed and spoke softly.

“General..? Can I sit next to you?”

The Jedi’s head popped up out of his hands, his eyes were wide, and there were tear stains on his cheeks. “C...Cody?”

Cody nodded, and he felt the anxiety easing off just slightly. He repeated himself. “General, Are you okay with me sitting next to you.”

The general nodded, but spoke very quietly. “Please...just call me Obi-wan…”   
  
“Right, sorry” Cody sat next to the ge- Obi-wan (a few weeks ago Obi-wan insisted that Cody call him by his first name when it was just them, Cody still had to be reminded.) Once Cody was sitting on the bed next to Obi-wan, he noticed that the situation may be worse then he first thought. “Obi-wan. Can you tell me five things you can see?”

Obi-wan was quiet for a minute, but his shaky voice eventually filled the silence, “You...the wall...the blanket...my hands...the datapads glowing on the desk.”

“Very good, now four things you can touch”

Obi-wan began to slowly move his arms and touch what he could, “My robes...the blanket...my hair...the wall”

“Three things you can hear?”

“Your voice, my voice, my tea brewer” 

“Two things you can smell?”

“Tea and the old cup of caf that’s on my desk” His words were getting a lot better, throughout this whole process Cody kept a soft smile on his face. 

“And then one thing you can taste”

“...salt, probably from the unexpected tears...what was this for Cody?”

“Rex taught it to me, it’s meant to help ground someone in reality, and naming things around you helps get someone’s mind off of their anxiety.” The feeling of fear that Cody had felt back in the barracks, had nearly completely vanished. Obi-wan seemed grateful for Cody's presence and as well as the exercise. 

“Thank you...I do feel a bit better...How did you know I needed someone?”

“I’m...not sure...I was sitting in the barracks and got a massive wave of fear, and my mind told me that you were in trouble. It’s happened before, but usually it’s when you’re about to do something reckless or need my help. I don’t know, I just knew I needed to come here”

As if with that comment, the fear was replaced with content and happiness. Cody could almost feel Obi-wan calming down. Obi-wan looked at him with a soft smile, then moved his hands up to try to dry his face of any stray tears. “Well, I must apologize. You shouldn’t have had to see me like this. But I do thank you for helping me calm down.”

“G-Obi-wan, don’t apologize. I am always here if you need me.” They weren’t physically touching, but Cody wanted to grab the Jedi's hands and be physically comforting. He kept feeling things that he was certain were not his feelings. He felt comfort and love and care, they couldn’t be coming from Obi-wan could they? No certainly not. “Will you be alright if I leave you to return to sleep?”

“Yes...Well possibly. If you are uncomfortable with this, I will understand. But could I ask you to stay until I fall asleep again. Your presence is comforting to me. It is alright with me if you say no” He wasn’t looking into Cody’s eyes, he seemed almost embarrassed. 

“Of course sir” Cody started to move so that he could sit on the floor, next to Obi-wan’s side. However as he stood up from the bed, Obi-wan stopped him by placing a hand on his arm, which just confused Cody. “Sir?”

Obi-wan looked embarrassed, but he needed comforting still. Cody could feel rushes of wanting physical contact. Quickly Obi-wan released his hand and curled back into himself. “Actually, I think I’ll be alright. You can go commander.” 

Cody could then feel the anxiety returning, he wasn’t sure why he could feel what his general was feeling, but it helped him understand the situation at hand. “Oh.” He breathed out, before positioning himself next to Obi-wan on the bed. He laid down and brought Obi-wan down to lay next to him. Obi-wan was now laying on Cody’s chest, his ear close enough to Cody’s heart to hear the heartbeat. Cody rested an arm around Obi-wan and the other arm laid at his own side. Obi-wan’s were still close to his chest, as he seemed to still be curled into a ball. Cody pulled the blanket up to cover both of them. He knew he was blushing like crazy, but this was no time to be thinking about his crush on the man resting on him. This was just something to help Obi-wan calm down, and Cody was more than willing to do anything he could to help. Cody heard a very soft ‘thank you’ come from Obi-wan at the same time that the Jedi gripped the fabric of Cody’s blacks. 

They didn’t speak after that. Cody never even asked what the nightmare had been about, it wasn’t his business. Thankfully the general was calmer now, and sleeping soundly in Cody’s arms. Cody promised himself to only stay until the general fell asleep, and then he would head back to the barracks. This did not happen. Once he knew the Jedi was asleep, he fell asleep seconds after. 


	2. 2) Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody knows Obi-wan isn't dead, and that pain is almost worse.

Everything seemed normal on board  _ The Negotiator _ , well as normal as it could be. Then General Windu gave the 212th some news. News none of them ever wanted to hear, or even think about. 

“I have some terrible news to tell you all...General Kenobi was shot and killed a few hours ago...for the time being you will join the 501st and be under the command of General Skywalker.-” Windu continued to talk, but Cody didn’t process it. His mind went blank after he heard the news of the general’s death. Last Cody knew General Skywalker, Commander Tano, and him were tracking down a bounty hunter. Kenobi was too good to be taken out by a simple bounty hunter. Once Windu was done with his message, he left the 212th to process it. Some of them cried, some of them sat in silence. 

Cody was filled with too many emotions. He was upset that his dear general was dead. Windu had told him that General Kenobi was dead. Cody wasn’t sure, but something wasn’t right. Cody had heard the news, but something wasn’t sitting right. He could still feel the general’s presence. He could still feel Obi-wan’s feelings. The general was obviously alive. 

That made Cody’s emotions turn to anger. The general probably had a reasonable explanation for all this, but the thought that Obi-wan went on a mission where he had to fake his own death and didn’t even tell his second in command about it. That pissed him off. Obi-wan better not die for real on this mission, because when he got back, Cody was going to kill him. 

\---

No one would believe Cody if he told them the truth, they’d just say he needed to let go. He knew the general was fine, probably running out there on some planet doing something stupid. Even from this distance, Cody could feel his uncertainty. He could feel the fear, regret, and frustration, running through the general's mind. He hated it. Cody felt nothing but rage for multiple days in a row. Some of the 212th had tried to calm him down, but he was running on anger. 

Continuing on without the general proved to be more difficult than anyone could have imagined. The 501st and 212th were under the control of a very out of control General Skywalker. Skywalker was normally wild and his methods were a bit unorthodox, but now he was angry, scary, and venting his anger on anything they went against. He had an incredible amount of blood lust, he wanted to kill Rako Hardeen for killing Kenobi. Even the 501st were worried about him, and that’s saying a lot coming from the battalion who is closest to Skywalker. 

\-- 

The attack on the chancellor was taken care of and the truth came out that the general was fine, and was just undercover as Rako Hardeen. Everyone seemed annoyed, but thankful that he was alive. Even General Skywalker seemed less angry then Cody had expected. 

Cody was also thankful that Obi-wan hadn’t been harmed during the mission, but his anger continued to get the best of him. Once the general was back on board the negotiator, looking much more like his normal self and shaved, he returned to his quarters. He wanted to speak with the 212th about everything he had missed, but he needed to find the correct words to explain it to them. Cody wanted an explanation, immediately. 

He knocked on the general's door, “General Kenobi, It’s Cody. May I come in?”. He did his best to sound calm, when inside he was filled with too many emotions. There was too much happening. The fact that he could feel so many different things from the General, meant that nothing was okay. He felt fear, regret, anxiety, exhaustion, rejection, sadness as well as his own personal anxiety and anger. Too many emotions all at once. He wouldn’t be able to keep his emotions in check for much longer. 

The general opened the door and smiled at him. The smile was wary and nervous. Cody walked into the room once Obi-wan stepped to the side and let him in. Cody took off his helmet and put it on the general desk as the door closed behind him. He needed the general to look into his eyes. Cody’s eyes were bloodshot from crying so much the past few weeks. He looked like shit. He had been crying, screaming, not sleeping, overworking himself, anything to keep his mind off of the situation. 

“Cody..? What did you need?” Obi-wan kept his composure, but his nerves were so strong Cody almost thought that it was his own nerves acting up. 

“Sir. Why didn’t you say anything.” 

“Wha-”

“ _ Why didn’t you tell me or anyone about this? DID YOU ENJOY PUTTING US THROUGH THAT? DID YOU NOT THINK HOW WE WOULD TAKE IT?” _ Cody’s eyes welled up with hot tears, he was angry and upset, and most of all- Cody was scared. 

“The...the council told me I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone else. Only Master Windu and Master Yoda knew...I wanted to tell you, I swear that I did, but the counc-”

“When has the council’s rules ever stopped you before! You and Skywalker break them all the time! Did you just not care how everyone would react to the news? Did you just think we would all continue on as normal- DID YOU EVEN THINK! OR DID YOU JUST JUMP AT THE CHANCE TO DIE LIKE ALWAYS"

“Cody, please. You need to understand...I couldn’t disobey the council this time. If anyone found out I wasn’t dead, it would cost the missi-” Obi-wan was trying to explain himself, but was cut off by Cody swinging his arm and punching him right on the cheek. Obi-wan stumbled backwards, leaning on the wall and holding his face where Cody had punched him. His eyes wide with shock, fear still coursing through him. 

“SHUT UP. Just  _ shut up. _ Do you have any idea what this  _ mission _ of yours put us through? General, do you honestly think that little of yourself that you thought this wouldn’t affect us. When-” Cody could feel the tears streaming down his face. His mind was going too fast for him to keep up. He wanted to hug the general, to prove to his brain that he was okay. He was still pissed off at the general for doing this. He could still feel six different emotions at once. It was just too much. He was full on sobbing at this point. His mind was breaking into pieces. “Sir, Please. Just...never do that...to us again…” 

Between the amount of things he was feeling and the crying, Cody couldn’t breathe. He knew that Obi-wan was trying to talk to him, but he couldn’t hear anything. Cody tried to breathe, but it was shaky and rapid, he seemed frozen in place. Obi-wan stepped closer to him, dropping the hand from his face and grabbing Cody’s hand. Cody flinched at the touch and backed away from Obi-wan. Once his back hit the wall he sunk down onto the floor.

Obi-wan carefully moved to sit next to him on the wall. “Cody...my dear, I am very sorry for the trouble I caused to anyone during this. But you have to believe me when I say that I couldn’t tell anyone. I mean it. I thought about you all everyday. I don’t know if any of us can go back to normal...but you need to believe me when I say that I am so very sorry. But I know that no amount of apologizing will earn your forgiveness.”

Cody was silent for a minute after Obi-wan had finished speaking. He tried to calm himself down by breathing. He sniffled, wiped his eyes and took a few more deep breaths. “I knew you were alive...I felt it..I felt your fear and regret. But no one would  _ kriffing _ believe me. Do you know how many questions I got, the entire 212th cared for you but they worried about me most of all. But for some  _ kriffing _ reason I can feel whatever strong emotion you have. This whole time. Every damn day for two months I could feel that you were out there, somewhere…I lived in fear that I would suddenly stop feeling it. I feared that you would die for real on this stupid mission.” He didn’t dare look at Obi-wan in the eyes “So for the past two months, whenever you were scared or panicking. I couldn’t be there to help you.” 

Water continued to fall out of his eyes. Between the crying and the lack of sleep, Cody was exhausted. He leaned his head on Obi-wan's shoulder and spoke with a quiet voice. “Please...never do that to me again…” 

“Cody...I never know what the council will ask of me.” Obi-wan let out a small sigh and waited a few minutes for a response from his commander. No response. “Are you still angry with me?” Obi-wan turned his head to look at the man who was apparently using his shoulder as a pillow. Cody had fallen asleep. His face was still wet and stained with tears, yet he looked calm. No evidence of the massive waves of emotions he had earlier. Obi-wan didn’t want to wake him up, he knew he hadn’t slept that much during this. Using the force he brought the blanket from his bed, over to them. Obi-wan moved one of his arms to wrap around Cody, and tried to make them both the most comfortable he could leaning against the wall. 

Things would be okay, a little rough for a while. But things would be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a
> 
> Jate ca Jetiise - Goodnight Jedi


End file.
